Bound By Blood
by PenName.AB
Summary: After a near fatal accident as children, the older Hawke twins find themselves contracted to demons. He is now a blood mage and she is now a reaver. This is how they figured out a system to make it work, with her lust for blood and his desire to keep her safe. Looking for a Beta. PM me if you're interested.


She hated moving. They did it so often, never staying in one place too long. She couldn't even remember how many towns and villages they lived in now. They had to move every few months or so, or that's how it felt most of the time. They never got to stay in one place too long. Never long enough to actually get attached to anything.

First it was because someone had caught their father doing his magic. Then it was the templars getting to close to them and their house. Aidan had then come into his magic, which had caused quite the stir. Bethany was next, unfortunately. That left her, Carver, and their mother as the normal ones in the family. Of course the reasons for them moving were every one that their parents could think to come up with. At some point, she just stopped caring as to the excuses her parents kept giving them. She had heard them all, she was sure. AT this point, it was more for the younger set of twins' benefit instead of her and her own twin brother's. Aidan was the one to, almost consistently, as why they were moving this time. So maybe he still believed in their excuses. She only hoped he did it more for the younger twins rather than himself. He had to smarter than that, with all that book reading he did. She didn't read nearly as much as he did, sometimes she wondered if she got the brains out of the two of them. Mage or not.

She found herself in this situation a lot. Too much for her own liking. Every time Aidan and Bethany had to study with their father, she got sent out to try and make friends. Carver was too but he usually managed to convince mother to let him stay with her. She knew that her mother was just trying to look out for her, but it was kind of hard to make friends when they kept moving. It hurt more to just get attached to someone and leave them behind at a moment's notice, rather than just not getting attached to anyone at all. It was lonely, and still hurt but it was better this way. So now whenever her mother sent her out to make friends, she just wandered around whatever town or village they found themselves in. Sometimes she would find something interesting to do, other times not so much. Today would seem like one of those interesting days.

She had just passed a small space between the bakery and flower shop when she heard a strange tinking sound. She wasn't quite sure what it was but it sounded metallic in its ringing. Naturally she was curious. And boredom happened to make it easier to convince herself to just go check it out. So she found herself walking down the space between the two buildings. It wrapped around the bakery's back side, taking her to a dead end with a group of three kids apparently playing behind the store. The far back wall had some boxes and barrels lined up against it. She honestly wasn't too interested in whatever they had set up at first glance. She turned around to leave when she heard that tinking again. Now that she was closer to the source, she could hear it better. Instead of metallic, it sounded different. Almost like glass. Hollow and high pitched. When she looked again, she noticed bottles on the tops of the boxes and barrels. She felt ridiculous for not realizing what they were sooner. She did spend however many months living next to a blacksmith. Sometimes she could still hear the ringing of him hitting metal all day in her ears. She knew exactly how metal rung. How could she confuse it with glass?

Someone tried to hit another glass bottle. They missed, hitting wood instead. The other two laughed. "Shut up!" he yelled at them.

"Told ya that ya can't out shoot me," one of the boys bragged. He was tossing a pebble into the air, catching it and repeating the process. He probably thought that it made him look cool, smug. Instead, it really just made him look like an ass. After tossing and catching the pebble one more time, he threw it at another bottle. He hit the top of the neck which made it turn, but it didn't fall over. He threw his fist into the air triumphantly. "Yes!" Apparently the aim of the game was just to hit the bottles. Not knock them off or break them. She and Carver used to play a game similar to that. She couldn't remember how long ago it was, but essentially he and her got in a lot of trouble when their mother found out. Well, she did, mainly because they were breaking glass that could've hurt either of them. And apparently, she should've known better than to make a game out of breaking things. Really she just felt that their mother was more so upset that Carver could've gotten hurt than actually worrying about their activity and her own safety. With Aidan and Bethany being mages, their mother seemed a little more protective of Carver. Probably because he was normal. With the dangers of being a mage being taken care of by their father mostly, there wasn't much their mother could do about it. So she took to protecting her little boy a little too much. In her personal opinion of course. He was her baby boy. And he could do no wrong it seemed.

But since she wasn't the one to set up the game this time, there was no way for her to get in trouble for playing with these other children. Mother did want her to make friends after all. So she bent down to pick up a decent sized pebble from the ground. She tossed it into the air twice, feeling that it had a good weight behind it. She narrowed her eyes at one of the bottles and threw the rock. It soared through the air, hitting the bottle with a satisfying cling followed by it falling off of the wooden surface it was resting on. She grinned happily, proud that she hit the target.

The group of three looked confused as to who threw the rock to hit a target in their game. "Who threw that?" the ass demanded.

Before she could speak up, a boy had turned around to look back at her. He patted the boy to his right before pointing at her. "I think she did mate."

The ass turned to look at her too now, looking rather displeased with her presence. "No!" He argued, "she's just a girl! They can't throw like that."

Now that just irritated her. She bent down to pick up another pebble. "Wanna bet?" She challenged. The two other boys kind of laughed. Whether it was at her or her challenge, she didn't know. Frankly, she didn't care. Either way, she was going to prove them wrong. She lined up her shot against, throwing the rock to hit the bottle next to the first one she hit. The rock contacted the side, causing the bottle to spin around before falling over. She puffed out her chest proudly with her hands resting on her hips. "See?"

"Lucky shot!" the ass tried to claim.

"She shook her head of black hair. "Two times in a row? You're just full of it aren't you?" His friends besides him started laughing at that. The ass became flustered, face turning red.

"Haha, you're pretty cool," one of the boys, a blond, complimented.

The one beside him nodded in agreement, hair carrot orange. "For a girl that is," He clarified. Which struck a nerve with her almost immediately.

"Well," the ass, a brown haired boy, started. "If you wanna hang out with us then you're gonna have to prove that you can handle hanging out with us."

"What are you going on about?" the red head asked, apparently confused.

"We gotta know she won't run away the first sign of trouble," the brunet insisted. "She's gotta do some dares," he declared.

The blond nodded excitedly in agreement. "Yeah, yeah that's right. We gotta make sure you can hold your own with us."

She wasn't buying it. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The hell would I do that for? I don't gotta prove nothing!" She stubbornly snapped.

The brunet snickered. "You scared?"

"No!" She instantly defended.

"Then a few dares shouldn't be too much for you. They'll be so easy, even you could do them."

She huffed with irritation. "Fine! But they better be ones you'd give your friends. I'm gonna prove that I'm better than any of you!"

"We'll see."


End file.
